


Best Man

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [5]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina





	Best Man

Valerian sighed contentedly and stirred his coffee as he took the first file of the day. Even before he could open it, there was a knock.  
"Come in." Now he sighed resignedly and then raised a brow in surprise as Matt entered. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the spaceport?"   
"Yes, I know. But I wanted to talk to you first." Matt stepped up to the desk and smiled carefully.   
With a questioningly raised brow, Valerian took a sip of coffee.   
"I proposed to Fiona and-"   
"Pfffft!" Valerian spat the coffee across his desk, out of the cup it sloshed over his fingers, dripping from them and his chin onto the fortunately still closed file. Confused, Matt flinched back.   
"I... I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my best man. But apparently I caught you on the wrong foot."   
"Oh, no, no, that's okay... I'm just... surprised," Valerian hurried to say and hastily grabbed a napkin to wipe his face with. "I wasn't aware that you were so serious."   
_Because I was too busy secretly pining for you_, he added mentally.   
"We have been a couple for almost three years," said Matt, frowning. "I thought..." He did not finish the sentence and now seemed a little insecure.   
"I'm happy for you," Valerian said and forced a smile on his face, which obviously only half calmed Matt down, but he nodded.   
"I'll be back in three weeks, I hope. Think about whether you want to be the best man or not. I would be happy."   
Valerian nodded and Matt left without another word.

He wasn't sure when exactly it had begun. But while they had worked feverishly to get Jim out of the emperor's clutches, he had become aware of it. They had worked so well together after the initial differences, had harmonized and often had needed only brief words to discuss ideas. But he had never dared to say anything. And now Matt would get married...

~

"And what is so important now that you interrupt my well-deserved hot shower?" Matt wanted to know with a sigh, just wrapped in a towel and with wet hair, from which single drops of water ran over his face and neck. He looked scrumptious.   
"Because of your wedding..."   
"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Matt looked at him asking.   
"I thought about it and-"   
Matt's sighs interrupted him. "Then come in, for God's sake, and let me put something on. Fiona is waiting."  
Valerian pulled a face that Matt fortunately didn't see. Not that he didn't like Fiona, but it didn't seem fair to him. Childish, that thought, but he couldn't help it.   
"So?" Matt sounded from his bedroom and Valerian followed him. He was promptly rewarded with a breathtaking sight, for Matt threw the towel carelessly onto the bed.   
"I want to be your best man," Valerian said slowly and his tongue seemed to stumble over every syllable.   
"I hear a _but_," Matt remarked and stepped up to a dresser from which he pulled clean underpants and socks.   
"I wanted... so... there is..." Without a second ado Valerian began to stammer and Matt raised a brow.   
"I..." Valerian closed his mouth and looked for something that would not distract him like a naked Matt.   
"I love you."   
Silence, finally: "Oh." Matt cleared his throat. "I don't suppose this is a joke?"   
"No."   
"Oh."   
They looked at each other uneasily.   
"Okay... and... why are you telling me this? I mean, why now?"   
"I guess your announcement kicked my ass. It's not just since yesterday", Valerian muttered and Matt nodded thoughtfully and chewed a moment on his lower lip.   
"Does it bother you?" Valerian wanted to know quietly and Matt snorted.   
"Why should it? As long as you're not going after my future wife, I don't care for who you pine. You are my best friend and stop."   
With a fine smile Valerian nodded. "Thank you."   
"What for?"   
"For your understanding."   
Now Matt shrugged, but he smiled as well. "Thank you for telling me. And before asking, I still want you as my best man."   
Valerian nodded. "Would you mind getting dressed? You... distract me a little."   
"You were the one who absolutely and immediately wanted to talk to me," Matt returned, but obediently slipped into his underpants.   
"I know. Wasn't my best idea".   
Matt laughed quietly. "So you admit you have bad ideas?"   
"Of course. I'm only human, I'm fallible." Valerian shrugged slightly and mutely pined at the crooked grin on Matt's face as he put on his socks.   
"I will quote you under certain circumstances."   
"Don't you dare!"   
"And how are you going to stop me? We have freedom of expression." He still sounded amused when he reached for his pants.   
"I could bribe you, but I'm afraid your fiancée wouldn't like it."   
"And she knows what she's doing, by the way." Matt winked at Valerian, who got warm cheeks.   
"Fine. You won. Quote me for all I care. But the emperor's revenge can be cruel."   
Matt grinned again. "You know, Valerian, Fiona taught me some nice things. And thanks to your confession..." He licked his lips and Valerian swallowed.   
"Thank you, the message has arrived. The admiral is in charge."   
"That's what I wanted to hear."   
"Asshole."   
Matt just smiled, slipped into his shirt and left the bedroom past Valerian, casually patting his arm. "Believe me, as soon as I say _yes_, your flagship is the only place I have left a say."   
Frowning, Valerian looked after him. "Then why are you marrying her?"   
"Because that's how relationships work. And because, admittedly, I also want a place where I'm not responsible for almost everything." Matt paused while Valerian frowned and watched as he put on his shoes.   
"By the way, that's one reason why we wouldn't fit together, even if I was interested in you. You need a place to switch off as much as I do. But since we rule this chaos together, so to speak..."   
"I get it..." And he really did. "Nevertheless. I wanted to tell you."   
Matt nodded and then said: "Come with me. You can greet Fiona, give her some compliments and listen to a lecture about what she thinks a best man has to do."   
Valerian nodded slowly. If he could spend a little private, relaxed time with Matt like that, he was happy to. There was plenty of time later to deal with the sight of earlier. He smiled and Matt raised a brow.   
"Get your pants under control, Emperor. Fiona doesn't have to know everything."


End file.
